U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,855 (Sep. 7, 1999) describes certain water-in-oil emulsions W.sub.1 /O and multiple emulsions W.sub.1 /O/W.sub.2 which can be prepared with crosslinked elastomeric silicone polyethers as an emulsifier. These crosslinked elastomeric silicone polyethers and methods for their preparation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,487 (Sep. 22, 1998) and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,108 (Mar. 30, 1999). These patents are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
However, none of the common assignee's patents describe the use of the crosslinked elastomeric silicone polyethers as emulsifiers for preparing non-aqueous polar solvent-in-oil emulsions PS.sub.1 /O and multiple emulsions PS.sub.1 /O/W and PS.sub.1 /O/PS.sub.2. The advantage of emulsions of the type PS.sub.1 /O, PS.sub.1 /O/W, and PS.sub.1 /O/PS.sub.2, is that they can be used to deliver polar actives such as Vitamin C or activated antiperspirant salts such as aluminum chlorohydrate and aluminum-zirconium trichlorohydrate, which are known to have much better chemical stability in non-aqueous polar solvents such as propylene glycol than in water.